Muted
by Krisastar64
Summary: Modern AU!: Link is a 15 year old mute as a result of the removal of a part of his brain. He is also a foster child currently moving in to another home with two new guardians. His future looks bleak until he meets new friends in the new school of Hyrule City. Rated T for specific topics later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just a warning, there's going to be many OCs in this story with modern last names, so sorry if it makes the story cringey.

Please Rate and Review!

Any stories with the exact same plot line is extremely coincidental. I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: August 14th**

My eyes were glued on the potted plant on top of the closet at my left. The clock ticked in a 4/4 rhythm like a metronome, or an orchestra conductor clapping to keep a steady beat for future musicians. My head felt a little dizzy as the clock's beat dazed me into a trance, making my head sway side to side in the rhythm.

 _Tick tick tick tick._

A few minutes passed until I heard a rustle in the doorknob. A man with a gray suit and overalls walked in looking down at a clipboard full of white, clean papers. He looked as if he was in his mid 50s, with a saggy chin and a very bad haircut shaved in the middle. His glasses had a silver colored border, which reflected the ceiling light. I attempted to smile at him, like I did to greet others, but he didn't seem to notice me and landed on his chair with a _thump_. I was surprised that he didn't blink because he only focused on the many long long stacks of paperwork on his desk.

I swung my legs back and forth in my chair and looked around the room. The building's rooms were all very similar in design. Every room in the building had a potted plant on the closet at the left side of the room and a black desk with short bookshelves at the right side. The rug was a navy blue color and the entire room was a slightly darker shade of white.

The man behind the desk opened his mouth, which caused my eyes to shift from staring at a potted plant to his glasses,

"Fifteen year old male, approximately 5'3, most recent home in the town of Kokiri, currently searching for home in Hyrule City, is that correct?"

His eyes began to open up as he glared coldly into my soul. I didn't know how to respond, of course, because it was a rather intimidating situation. I also couldn't tell whether to nod my head yes, or shake my head no, because I was closer to being 5' _4_ , but the rest of the information was correct.

As the awkward staring went for about sixty seconds, he breathed in to speak. To my dismay, he only repeated the question,

"Is this correct?"

To avoid any longer awkward silences, I took a deep breath in to clarify, only to be disappointed with what I said,

"Ffour... fivvvve… foot,"

The man cocked an eyebrow with confusion,

"Excuse me?"

"Foot…fffour...fffive," I muffled, angrily regretting what I said.

I nervously leaned back as the man began to tower over me. His shadow blocked the light from the ceiling lamp.

The door blasted open again before he could interrogate me further. I sighed of relief and the adrenaline in my veins faded away as a young woman with brown hair and red high heels came into the room. Her hair was tied neatly into a bun. She had a golden tag that was labeled "secretary" on the left part of her chest. The man propped up from his seat and greeted the secretary,

"Secretary Sheila, what brings you here?"

The secretary shifted her eyes to me,

"Young Link, a couple is waiting for you outside" she replied.

Secretary Sheila gestured towards the doorway and I followed her outside. I clutched onto my green hat, hoping that the two people outside weren't odd looking trolls or any monsters with razor teeth or mangled claws. However, the couple was a man and a woman with a toothy smile. The woman had her large bangs coming down nearly to her eyes. Her hair was a light hazel brown, but her hair was starting to thin into gray hair. The man was large with a beard like Santa Claus, except his beard was a red color. Similarly, he was slightly larger than the man in the office, but he put on a jolly smile and put his left hand on the woman's shoulder,

"Link, meet your new foster parents, Mr. And Mrs. Auburn".

* * *

Mrs. Auburn came out to me and put out a hand,

"Nice to meet you Link!" she grinned, "No need to call me Mrs. Auburn all the time, call me Auntie Auburn, or 'Auntie' for short!"

She elegantly gestured towards me with a grin, squeezing my right shoulder gently, which was an odd, but interesting greeting.

The secretary shifted her glance to Mr. Auburn,

"I see that you're ready to be acquainted with him. Please sign here, here, here, here…"

The secretary went on scrolling on all the paperworks on her clipboard. It was as if she had ten different hands that were holding pencils and papers flipping the pages for Mr. Auburn to sign.

Mr. Auburn was dizzy as he finished signing all the different contracts and then carried my guitar case, hauling it on his back,

"Get the other instrument, along with the bag" he said to his wife, and Mrs. Auburn happily retrieved my flute from the ground,

"Okay," Auntie joyfully put her hand on my shoulder once again, "Let's get to the car!"

As Mr. Auburn cruised his way to the new home, I couldn't help but stare out at the window. The lights from the buildings glimmered on the streets of Hyrule. Night was falling in the lovely city. It was so lovely that you could even see the moon rise in the East. It wasn't a moon with a demented face from scary video games or nursery board books, but just a bright white moon, which was very big tonight because it was the time of year when the moon was full.

Mr. Auburn had scrolled down the windows for air so the nice cool breeze filled the air. The breeze flew across from the window from one car door to the other, blowing my hair towards the coastline. It was a nice summer breeze that I've never felt before because I lived in the center of a forest village for the past couple of years.

* * *

The house was a relatively comfortable home. It's walls were painted a freshly new navy blue, and the door fringes were a new white. I was a little nervous by the wooden floors because I'm afraid of splinters, but then felt at ease when Mr. Auburn introduced me to his collection of potted plants in the living room,

"And this is Joe Jones, Darry, Bill, Jackelyn, etc."

I loved plants, but certainly not pots. One time, in my old home, mother let me reach into one of her potted plants into cool moist soil. I found a blue rupee in the plant, but then I broke it and it fell on my toes, making me cry in pain when the hard clay had made one of my toes bleed. But mother was kind, and she put a white cloth around it to keep it clean…

 _Mother._

I started to frown at the thought of my first mother. At that very moment, Auntie Auburn moved toward me to take my green hat, which I was still clutching at the thought of Mother,

"Here, Link, let me take your hat,"

She touched my hat but then I felt a burning sensation in my veins, as if the thermostat had been turned up 100 degrees. Mother's voice came to mind,

"Here Link, keep this hat…" said my Mother in a quick and scared voice. Then I heard a scream, which made me dizzy. The burning sensation had boiled into anger, so I tried to yell "no" only responding by screaming,

"Ngahhhh!" I hit the potted plant with my hands and the pot flew off the table, falling into the ground with a great impact. It's hard clay shattered into pieces and split apart in all different directions. The soil came rushing down the table, and the poor plant lay dead on the ground.

An awkward silence filled the room. I looked down at the floor to see what I had done.

Mr. Auburn sighed, but then smiled,

"Are you hurt Link? Here, let me clean this up for yo-"

"Me… bed… go…" I stuttered quietly, and went upstairs to what Auntie Auburn introduced as my bedroom.

My heart sank as I sulked into my sheets, like I was a submarine sinking into the bottom of the ocean floor.

 _What have I done! What have I done! What have I done! Have I already lost their trust?_

I kept my face flat on the newly made bed, until I heard a _ding_ from my bag. Buried in my bag was my phone. Looking through the notifications, I had already had a text message from Saria, a friend of mine from Kokiri.

 _Hey! How's the new home?_

But I didn't want to reply, because I was too tired to respond.

Outside, I could hear my guardians brushing up the shards from the potted plant. Mrs. Auburn was loud enough for me to hear the conversation,

"You're not worried about the potted plant, are you?"

"Relax, he's a new family member! It's his first day here. You could always grow a new plant! Let him rest for now, he must be tired with all the moving!"

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I buried myself under the blankets, exhausted from the long wait in the office building. I looked out the ceiling window and saw the stars and the moon, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please R&R! I really love any critique on my writing!

~Krisastar64


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I was gonna delete this and save it for the middle to end of the fanfiction, but I was too lazy to rewrite the chapter. If you want, you could wait until the other chapters are updated, and you can save this chapter until the end, although there is a somewhat major plot point in the end of the chapter that is relevant chronologically. Enjoy anyway, I thought this was a pretty strong chapter. What are your thoughts? Please Rate and Review and thank you to those who have kept up with the story!**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. Any stories with the exact same plotline is extremely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: August 15th**

My name is Link, and I am mute.

My favorite color is green. My clothes were all green, like grass or trees. When I was four, Mother took me to the clothing store to pick a freshly new batch of clothes, but I would only glare at the many green clothes they had. It didn't matter the size or style, but it just had to be green. For example, if my Mother brought a handsome tunic versus a green skirt, I'd point at the green skirt not realizing it was for girls. My Mother would just sigh, carrying a rack of the same kind of green tunic and khakis, just the way I like it.

The clerk would look at Mother, cocking an eyebrow,

"What is the meaning of this? It's the thirteenth time you bought green tunics!"

But Mother only smiled, and rustled my hair,

"Anything for this little fellow, he's always going to be with me anyway," and I giggled, because at that time, giggling was easy.

* * *

 _Mother was a liar._

I'm saying that Mother was a liar, because she said she was always going to be with me. But she wasn't with me when I was at home with Father. I didn't really like Father, because he wasn't actually my Father, but more like my very first guardian. Mother told me that she had left my first father because the man was a "crazy ass who spent his whole time contemplating life on a couch." My new father… he always wore a gray suit and a striped blue tie, because he was into finance and would talk on the phone for hours and hours. I'd sit there looking at either the sky or the flower plant on the window sill. Mother would forbid me from going outside, because there were scary monsters outside called "strangers". However, I agreed with her logic and sat by the window to see all the green grass and trees that encompassed my old lawn.

When I was five, I entered the doctor's room with a bit of dizziness and fever. My temperature was 100 degrees, which wasn't the highest of fevers but made me feel a little sick and tired. It was the fifth time this year that I had a headache and the doctor decided to do something different rather than give me cough medicine.

Mother and I entered a dark room with lots of cameras everywhere, and a mechanism on top of a table, which was apparently the camera for my head.

The doctor lay me down on the table as a photographer in the other room snapped a picture of my head, but I couldn't remember anything past that except for my Mother crying as the doctor anxiously showed her pictures on his clipboard.

It wasn't until I was six and a half when talking became difficult.

* * *

Mother was also taken away from me along with my voice. Mother and "Father" had been arguing several nights in a row, such that it was so loud that I had to cover my ears with the other end of the pillow. Sometimes when I went to bed, I'd giggle at their conversations because they'd say argue at such petty things like who had broken the plate, or who should wash the dishes. Other times Mother and "Father" would argue about how I was doing, and whether or not I should be taken to the doctor's office for a checkup with my brain, which I thought was pretty silly since my brain was inside my skull and not something a doctor should open.

I walked back to school one day seeing my Mother on the ground, kneeling, and staring at me with heavy eyes. She was on the phone panicking and repeating every word,

"Hello Police, there's a murderer… a murderer… in my hou...house! W-wanting to take my Li-link please come soon."

Her eyes weighed down on her, wrinkles had formed underneath the skins of her eyes, and her skin began to sag. Her once long golden hair had started to tangle up into large knots, turning gray and pale. She beckoned me but I was too afraid of her appearance, since she did not look very well,

"Link my dear…"

Her teeth formed an odd grin, as if she was about to cackle like a witch in my fairytale books. When I only moved backward, she crawled toward me, but her skin was so out of shape that it looked as if she had been melting on the floor.

"Father" looked down at me, stunning me by grabbing my arm really tight,

"Stay back Link, it's dangerous to be alone here,"

Mother cried suddenly. Tears fell on a her faded blue skirt and even the floor,making her eyes look even more wrinkled,

"Link, don't listen to him! He's not nice, Link! Here, come to Mommy, here here take th-this hat too!"

Mother outstretched her arms like a bear trying to find her cub. But here, it looked as if she was a squid lady trying to get her hands on , I stepped back, holding on to "Father", who seemed slightly safer than Mother in these circumstances. But then, Mother lunged forward to hug me, making me scream in anguish.

Suddenly, a loud noise blared from the living room window. Red and blue lights filled the dark room, causing a flashlight to shine in front of Mother. Mother's face contorted in pain because her shrunken eyes could not bear the lights, and the police broke in through the back door immediately. Mother's heart raced when "Father" picked me up by the legs and carried me out of the house into his rusty truck. It was hard to breathe with all the smoke, and the last thing I could see was Mom being dragged into a police car.

From there, I became dizzy and fell asleep.

Memories flashed into my mind like a camera. No… not a camera, a paparazzi full of cameras.

I could see a surgeon with a green mask and shower-cap looking hair net. His hair was curly and black and his tweezers seemed to poke around at my head and eyes.

But that's all I could remember, because then, I found myself awake in the hospital bed, and a woman in heels right next to me,

" _Hello, my… name.. is..."_

* * *

"Link, wake up!"

Mrs. Auburn was looked down below at me as my eyes began to flutter open from my dreams. The room was no longer a hospital bed, but a cozy room that I called my new bedroom yesterday. I rose nervously looking around. Outside, there was a calm breeze, such that the curtains could blow towards the room. My green tunics were folded neatly in the open closet at the right and from the ceiling, the trees were swinging back and forth in a small rhythm. I was glad that the birds were chirping outside, and not making a nest on my window sill because I did not want birds blocking my view of the lovely tree leaves outside,

"Mmgnah?" I attempted to ask, hoping I'd get an answer on where was I at the very moment.

For some apparent reason, Mrs. Auburn chuckled and understood it quite clearly,

"Why… you're at home silly. Now, there's a school orientation today that we want you to-"

I groaned and rolled over to my stomach, burying my head underneath my pillow. Mrs. Auburn laughed really loudly such that even the neighbors might hear and I got anxious they would so I perked up to hear her speak,

"Oh no don't worry silly, it'll be fun!"

She rustled my hair and popped up from the bed, making her way towards the door,

"I fried up some Cuckoo Eggs and toast, so join me in the kitchen when you're done changing… _dearie_!"

Like a cartoon character, she curtsied and skipped out of my room, and I couldn't help but cringe at the fact she called me _dearie_.

As soon as I shrugged my dreams… and her utter awkwardness away from my brain, I took off my dirty green tunic and put on a new one. It was going to be a long long day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Woah... that got dark quickly. In the meantime, sorry for the short chapter, I intended to make this chapter longer but I ran out of time. Please Rate and Review!**

 **~Krisastar64**


End file.
